


the truth hurts

by Parasite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amnesia, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Sad Ending, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Bellatrix lost in her memory in the war, and Hermione was the only one who would visit her. A very deep connection happened fast, and it was lost just as quickly.





	the truth hurts

“How can she not remember anything? Does she even know she is a witch?”

The doctor pushed his glasses upon his nose. 

“She does. However, she doesn’t know of her familial life nor her involvement with war and You-Know-Who.”

Hermione felt her back hit the wall before she realized she was backing up. The info hit her like a truck, and she had no clue how to process it. 

“Is it...normal, uh, amnesia? Or was she obliviated?”

“We don’t know. Her mind and memories are heavily guarded.”

Hermione nodded and looked into the room holding the woman. 

“You don’t have to talk to her, no one said you had to.” 

She bit her lip. Hermione so desperately to see that woman “helped.” Maybe it was just some morbid curiosity or she wanted to see if she could change her. 

The doctor gave her one final look and walked away. Hermione took in one deep breath and walked in. The room smelled like antiseptic, and Lestrange was cleaned. Her skin looked less grey, and when she turned, her teeth were fixed. Her eyes no longer looked like they were covered in ashy eyeshadow and actually looked like she had some sleep. 

“Who are you?” She said, clear annoyance seeping through her words. 

“Uh, I’m Hermione. Volunteer. Just thought you might wanna chat?”

“As long as your not another doctor, sure.”  
Hermione inched closer, and the atmosphere felt suffocating. Not because of the woman, but because of how different she is. 

``

“How come you aren’t scared of me?”

Hermione stopped her folding. Even with no memories, Bellatrix was still a mess. Narcissa commented that on her only visit. 

“Why would I be scared of you? What kind of question is that?” She replied nervously.

“Everyone acts terrified when they are around me. You don’t.” She paused. “No one has told me of my past. Is it wrong for me to infer I wasn’t a nice person?”

“It’s a touchy subject for everyone. You were part of, uh, questionable organization. They recently lost a war, and there is a lot of tension right now.”

“What the bloody hell does questionable mean?”

Hermione winced. “You hurt people, Bellatrix. That's all I'll say.”

The other woman fumed. 

“Get out. If you won't tell me the truth, I don't want you here.”

Hermione left, leaving Bellatrix confused and upset.

``  
They made up, well, Bellatrix realized she angered the one person who would visit her and begged one of the nurses to get Hermione back. 

They slowly built a relationship, and Hermione felt some sort of caring feeling towards the other witch.

Bellatrix was in love. It felt weird. Like her subconsious was telling her she should hate Hermione. She felt like her subconsious should be quiet. 

Her supposed sister visited once, and today is her second visit. She was cold and often seemed to be thinking too much.

“You have become friends with Hermione.”

She nodded. Narcissa just looked at her. 

Hermione walked in, cutting through the tension like a hot knife. She smiled tentatively at Narcissa and beamed at Bellatrix.

“I thought to deliver this to you,” Hermione said as she handed her a tray. Her sleeves were rolled up, letting Bella see a scar on her wrist. 

“What is that?”

Hermione froze. “It’s just a scar.”

Narcissa choked on her tea. 

“Those are words-” Bellatrix reached out and grabbed her wrist. 

_Mudblood._

She might have amnesia, but she knows that is a slur. 

“Who did this to you?”

Hermione tensed up in the face and quickly broke free of Bella’s grasp. 

“I have to go.”

``

She never saw Hermione again, nor did she ever get her memories back. Eventually, she was visited by her other sister, Andromeda, and she had someone to talk to. 

She could never figure out what her past was, and she doesn’t want to anymore.


End file.
